<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>回到原点 by Freyyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420076">回到原点</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy'>Freyyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一切都回到最开始，又好像没有。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>回到原点</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>可以当作前面几篇旅行的结尾，也可以当一篇独立文章</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我敢保证很多人都会一件事——放空——我的意思是，不算那种，为了更好地思考而去停止思考，而是单纯地什么也不去想，盯着云，盯着灯光，盯着播放器，盯着发旧相框。这就是他正在做的事。如果你问起来——但丁，你在做什么？他会说，我打了个盹，什么也没有发生。</p><p>的确，什么也没有发生。在这样做一休六的某一天，你很难期待会发生什么令人兴奋的事。他放空，不意味着他愚蠢。放在蕾蒂口袋里的欠条隔着薄薄的布料击打他的后脑勺，带来的疼痛犹如蚂蚁一般不痛不痒，又烦人。</p><p>他抬起右手抓头皮，直到指甲缝里有混着头皮屑的血。但丁卷起杂志，砸自己的脑袋。</p><p>你有病吗？维吉尔的双眼从书页后显露出来，困惑而不满。</p><p>我好得很。他的弟弟回道。</p><p>恶魔的血统给他们提供了许多方便。翱翔在天空，烈日之下，却不担心会被阳光融化了翅膀。不过是上新闻罢了，现在人们都习惯这个：猎奇新闻，来得快去得也快。从云下看地上，很多东西都变得渺小。空气撩动周身的火焰，但丁用两只尖尖的爪子比对地面上某块石头的大小，等落地后才发现这块石头大得吓人，至少是要比他和维吉尔叠在一起还要高的。建筑散在地上，像是超市里散装的小零食。太阳升起的时候像是烤盘里的灯，颜色相同的光打在这些小饼干身上。</p><p>他们混在人群的最后，听导游的讲解。</p><p>艺术源自于生活。那个亚非面孔的导游拿腔作势起来倒是比他们还过分。</p><p>“这就是为什么雕像看起来像曲奇。”但丁耸耸肩。</p><p>“从时间看来，应该是曲奇看起来像雕塑。”维吉尔纠正他。</p><p>但丁用中指弹他的肩膀：“然而在这里，就是雕像看起来像曲奇。”</p><p>维吉尔无法反驳，他的兄弟末了还补上一句：“但丁又得一分。”</p><p>当天下午他们就张开翅膀离开了这个地方，把眼睛睁开到最大，目睹鲜血淹没整个广场的雕塑甩到屁股后面。如果要但丁和维吉尔在网站上给这个地方打分，那么一定没什么好结果。有人要想让他们修改结果，必然无从下手，毕竟打分的理由实在太过单纯：但丁，他只是来看看地上的石头到底有多大；维吉尔，他可不喜欢所谓的艺术朝圣。</p><p>他不太喜欢这个地方，这个地方的所谓艺术。那些人站在广场上看创世纪的二次诞生，却看不到广场上近世纪被斩首示众的信徒。这些碎掉的雕像曲奇，冲动，暴力，维持在非稳态的和谐之中，稍加影响就会引发死亡。维吉尔摒弃这种非理性冲动。对他来说，生存远比死去要来的可贵。</p><p> </p><p>他们试过不吃不喝变成罪魔人跨越海洋，结果就是差点引发多个国家的防空警报。维吉尔本把这件事情当作试探人类新世界的实验，被阻拦后还闷闷不乐得差点把旅馆的床砍成两半。埃及流浪汉对他们不屑一顾，因为首次盗窃后发现他俩身无分文，便通知四面八方所有的亲朋好友，为恶魔兄弟创造良好的旅游环境。</p><p>在埃及的第二个夜晚维吉尔又睡不住了。他在月光下睁着眼睛，盯着天花板上刻着简单花纹的吊灯。但丁打了个哈欠，张开双手双脚抱住哥哥，凑在耳边替他算这笔账——鉴于月光是日光的反射（说到这他又打了个哈欠，痒得维吉尔咬住舌尖），你每天都在和太阳大眼瞪小眼！维吉尔瘪起嘴，冷风把他的鼻音都吹出来了。</p><p>“所以你太弱了。”他说，说完了又觉得没什么说服力，就开始掰但丁扣在他肩膀上的手掌。</p><p>“我们明天早上吃什么？”但丁不理会他的嘲讽，低沉的嗓音闷闷地落在屋里。</p><p>“再说吧。”维吉尔叹了口气，“没有钱，没有想法。为什么你不快点睡着呢，但丁？这样我们就都能安静一会了。”</p><p>但丁的腿卡在他的腿间，维吉尔尽力不去想他的粉红条纹短裤。</p><p>但丁突然耸起肩膀，弹起上身，在他的脸颊落下一个吻。</p><p>他说：“晚安，维吉尔宝宝，等我们睡醒了，再想想吃什么吧。”</p><p>维吉尔闭上双眼，仰起头才能看见的雕像的脸忽然看清了，重叠的伞状建筑浮在埃及的海边，被人连成的铁链锁在沙滩上，被吞食又吐出，裹上一层含着死皮的砂石。他和但丁走进殿门，四处都是人，不同的语言，不管他们能不能听懂，都一股脑团成一团塞了过来。壁画被简陋的警戒线拦在身后，却比魔界与人间的那道大门更加有效。维吉尔无法亲手抚摸那些痕迹，想要抱住头蹲在地上，等到夜深人静，等到这个地方漆黑一片，只剩下但丁与他两个人。</p><p>维吉尔感到自己轻飘飘地浮在路上。他比但丁又高了几厘米，走过的地方甚至激不起尘土。也许这是个发暗的夜晚，却比预想中要亮得多，布条下的干尸咬开石榴颗粒，汁液掉在石砖与沙漠的缝隙之间，这就是火焰的来源。但丁用破布包裹木棍的头，浇上廉价蒸馏酒，伸进火里，它便像幼童的双眼般亮起来了。接着他们回到金字塔内，毫无阻碍地。维吉尔不允许火焰燃烧的灰烬染黑塔内的地面，但丁无法解释这是不可避免的，只好偷偷用脚挖起沙子将其掩埋。</p><p>维吉尔：“你看上去很熟练。”</p><p>但丁：“想想你找不到的那些书。”</p><p>维吉尔立刻转身跟他扭打起来。火炬掉在地上，火焰从棍头烧到棍尾，一瞬间胀大了。一个如同秋日银杏的空间，但丁与维吉尔的头发、眉毛、睫毛、皮肤上的绒毛，全都染成了金色。维吉尔抬起右臂，拳头痛击但丁的左脸，后者当即晕了过去。维吉尔不懂这是真的，还是“游戏暂停”，于是他趴在但丁的脖颈尾部，锁骨上方，就那样睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄已经准备好无意中错过新闻和电话——如果家里两个不靠谱的大人选择开个传送门走出来，或者直接从天上被火箭筒轰下来。但最终他开车蹲在港口，等他的便宜爹和叔叔挤在人堆里从船上走到地上，手里攥着皱巴巴的船票。他们换了身装扮，不变的是但丁的剪口T恤和维吉尔的交叉马甲。</p><p>红墓，他们兜兜转转，又回到这个地方，就像提前为自己准备好未来。年轻人穿的衣服还打着补丁，家里的大人就已经出去环游世界，这显然会为他们招致惩罚：但丁把背包扔上车后尼禄冲他比了个中指，却突然不敢对他陌生的父亲怎样。维吉尔臭着脸，航行在海面上的颠簸不会对他如何，但旅人的体臭以及各种味道却激发了他长久失效的人类敏感器官。</p><p>那只又大又脏的背包是在东亚的某家杂货店买的，中途断了根带子，他们就找了个街边裁缝补好，然后飞去西西里，又跑去佛罗伦萨，全程用自己挣来的钱，那根带子再也没有断过。尼禄好奇他们哪来的钱，事务所都停电停水接近三个月了。但丁摸摸鼻子，这是他最后一笔钱，没有很多，大部分时候他们都在偷渡。</p><p>“所以你们接下来什么安排？”尼禄问。</p><p>“没有安排。”但丁回答。</p><p>“不要披萨和草莓圣代。”维吉尔靠在沙发上。</p><p>等他们到事务所门口，外卖员已经在那等了一会。但丁在半途中就抓着电话订餐，维吉尔甚至懒得阻止他。但丁从口袋里找出几枚硬币递过去，转身宣布他现在真的口袋空空。尽管贫穷来得那么恰到好处，他还是一口咬定自己没有为了外卖在快一年前做出策划，直到今天才花完存款。</p><p>最终尼禄闷头替两位补交水电费，接了一盒礼物后灰溜溜地开车走了。他也说不清事务所欢不欢迎他，倒不如说两个大人在突然离去太久后会和孩子产生一定隔阂，不过再过一段时间后一切又会恢复原样。他将此称为分别空窗期，坚信自己已经将家人用胶水牢牢缠住，却在屋里打开盒子只看到石头和贝壳，一大本词典，还有翻开空隙里夹着的几朵花和叶子时大失所望。</p><p>他们去了那么多地方，就只带回来这个。尼禄把盒里的东西安放在橱柜里。</p><p>我们可以让它们创造价值。姬莉叶从后面抱着他。<br/>
于是两人在机房和缝纫室合作出一套饰品和雕像，并选出一枚戒指和一尊歪瓜裂枣样的雕像送去事务所。这是尼禄对不负责任的大人最大的包容。</p><p> </p><p>他们的确没带什么东西回来：礼物送出后空掉一半的背包，满身尘埃和汗气，以及两颗风尘仆仆的心。维吉尔和但丁竞争浴室，夺取胜利后又担心白痴弟弟会直接脏兮兮地躺在脏兮兮的床上——两者只允许后者拥有尘埃——于是用幻影剑把叼着披萨，挖着圣代的但丁钉在墙上。有那么一瞬间他几乎忘了自己还流着恶魔的血，以至于幻影剑出手时两人都愣了一下，然后维吉尔可恨地笑着去洗澡了，而但丁还在墙上发愣。</p><p>他脱下鞋袜，拉开裤子，扯去上衣，赤身裸体站在狭小的浴室里，一年前维吉尔也站在同样的地方，拧同样的水龙头。热水从头顶浇下来，他坚持了一路的头发终究坚持不住，和本人一起软化在瓷砖上的水洼中。如果说曾经他还会坐在树顶一边等待一边思考，那么现在他完全放弃了这项功能。倒不是说把自己的脑子送给但丁让他聪明些，而是像疲于买机票那样疲于去做。</p><p>这一年来他几乎不再制定计划，只跟随本能去行动，反倒更找回了维吉尔的感觉：一种纯粹的驱动，不再胡思乱想。如果把路线在地图上标出来，他们的旅途乱到连蜘蛛都会当场自杀，但他们都乐在其中。但丁和他跑到露天影院坐在草地上看电影，混进音乐厅因为他们买不起门票，跳去体育场看比赛，然后骗上两桶爆米花和两杯汽水，最后躺在旅馆的床上做爱，第二天去博物馆无声地吵架和犯困，然后在海滩上抓沙子和洗脚。维吉尔起初害怕自己不再成为恶魔，然后在床上静默地发抖，但丁自然承担起指路人的角色，告诉他两人所作的一切<br/>
都是恶魔行径，这才安然无恙度过一夜。</p><p>“老哥，水都快被你用完了。”他的指路人毫无芥蒂地<br/>
推开门，“我要跟你一起洗。”</p><p>“随便吧。”他说，把沐浴露抹在腹部，然后推开。<br/>
维吉尔没有拉浴帘的习惯，撩开头发就能看见但丁垂下头脱衣服。先是鞋袜，然后裤子，再就上衣，最后他也跟他一样赤身裸体。当他踏入淋浴的领域时维吉尔打开浴缸的水龙头，等他用花洒把但丁浇成一只落水狗后两人贴着坐进水里，关上所有水龙头。</p><p>“你想做什么？”但丁明知故问。</p><p>“我想做爱。”他谨慎地回答，“不要性交。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“关上窗，我们得想个办法让热气散得慢一点。”维吉尔命令。</p><p>明明他才是离窗户更近的那个。</p><p>“我同意。”</p><p>于是他们在氤氲的水汽后接吻，然后抚慰对方，进行一场平静的交流。结束后水有些凉，维吉尔打开水龙头加热水。但丁和他大腿贴着小腿躺在水里，继续未完成的洗浴。维吉尔大张着腿，把但丁的精液弄出来扔掉，这就是没用避孕套的下场：麻烦的情侣和不可靠的伴侣。他两条手臂放在浴缸边缘，毛发湿哒哒地贴着表面，对方才的性爱评论一番——太过平淡，维吉尔，这就是你想要的吗？维吉尔的两根手指还在屁股里，就忙着抬起头骂他：“怎么，不然你把我按在墙上操？”刚说完，他们就意识到这是个好主意。但丁收起双臂，向维吉尔靠近。他一边亲吻他的哥哥，一边思考到底是要抱着他操，还是压着他操，最后决定两者都做，并且前者优先。至于维吉尔，他清理好的屁股又被但丁的阴茎塞满，灌入精液，前面的努力功亏一篑。不过他还没来得及生气，就急着咬死但丁的肩膀，借他的血润润喉咙。浴室里由无数滴水珠的心在狂跳，混着喘息十分吵闹。<br/>

等到但丁把他的脸按在墙上，亲吻他弧形的腰线进入他，维吉尔已经把所有支撑的希望都寄托在但丁的身体其他部分和但丁的阴茎上。他的唾液和墙上的凝水混在一起，黏稠得挂出细线。这回结束后两人仿佛出了长长一口气，窝在浴缸里不愿挪动，最后以水冷得差不多告终。维吉尔困得眼皮打架，把衣服穿成但丁的，也懒得再换，留下裸着上身的弟弟走出去，直奔卧室。</p><p>起初他们遵守世间兄弟守则，分房睡。后来发现他们还有世间情人守则要遵守，而选择谁的房间做爱太麻烦，倒不如睡在一起，什么都方便。现在看来，维吉尔偶尔也想把协议作废，比如现在：他走进卧室，泛黄的白床单上一块硕大的黑印。他瞬间就醒了，在但丁围着一条浴巾走来时抓着阎魔刀就砍过去，惊得后者往后跃一步，浴巾差点掉地上。</p><p>“你什么毛病？”他弟弟大叫，抓住自己的浴巾。</p><p>“谁让你没洗澡躺床上的？”维吉尔用刀尖指指床，又指回他。</p><p>但丁认命了。从墙上下来后他本想在床上睡到维吉尔洗完，谁知道后者就差在浴室里淹死。他跑去跟哥哥一起洗澡，希望维吉尔能忽略这回事，然后两人抱着好好睡一觉到第二天天亮。现在好了，维吉尔冷哼一声，收起阎魔刀，发出缓和的信号后，抱着双臂，喝令但丁拿着他自己的枕头滚出去睡。</p><p>但丁在维吉尔的注视下穿上对方的睡衣，忽略维吉尔尴尬的表情挺了挺被衣服包裹严实的胸部，然后抓着枕头去楼下睡沙发，甚至连留下的请求也没有。维吉尔感到奇怪，但他不会对跟但丁相关的好奇心认输，抓起书就躺倒床踏，也忘记了所谓弄脏的被单。再看但丁，他踩着跳跃的步子下楼，接在枕头后面躺上沙发——反正他这么睡习惯了。你要问他怎么这样顺从，他便悄悄告诉你：怎么会不想拔剑揍他一顿呢？只不过维吉尔训他的样子跟老妈训老爸的样子太像了，想起来就像想到草莓圣代一样，只好做了父辈会做的事情。</p><p>后半夜但丁抱着枕头跑回来，掀开被子撞进维吉尔的怀里。他惊奇地发现某人也缩在被窝里，和自己偷偷大眼瞪小眼。厚厚的被褥下爆发出一阵笑声，天花板都为之颤抖。</p><p>承认吧，维吉。他得意洋洋地放好枕头，然后躺在哥哥身上。没了我你不行。</p><p>维吉尔挫败地掐他的脸。</p><p>他自然是没能睡着，离开但丁飘荡的那些孤身日子根本称不上有睡过觉。从把但丁赶走的那时起他便尝试入梦，却只能不断想起某段阳光下的日子。维吉尔为此忧愁，因为他才主动放弃了勤于思考的优点，它便自己找上门来，占据视野，再也不走。他有限的回忆仅有小段与但丁无关：在后者出生之前的那一小段。</p><p>维吉尔平躺着，双手交叠放在胸腹之间，一个适合思考的姿势。但丁今天顺从的模样简直算是大变，至少从前的他几乎不如此。如果维吉尔愿意，他甚至能在手上某个角落找到没来得及恢复的伤痕，多亏但丁，一边叫着“维吉，维吉！”一边抱着木刀横冲直撞。再不然，就是无意中把妈妈做的派打翻，不怀好意算在自己头上（大家都知道谁才是罪魁祸首）。还有，追得他满花园乱跑，最后被打败了还要骗人过去偷袭。</p><p>回忆起这些琐事，维吉尔更感到尘封的无名怒火再次降临，并感叹要让他回忆起但丁简直太过容易，以至于在濒临死亡时也不忘谈及对方姓名。看看现在，就像是重演，小时候睡在一起用这招十分管用——斯巴达家的孩子们一直保持睡一张床的传统，向他们的父母看齐。只有但丁惹得维吉尔暴跳如雷，才会被踢下床，让他滚到其他地方不要再来烦人。大多时候这无济于事，但丁黏人的本领不是空话：纯真的双眼，恶魔的誓言，维吉尔乖乖投降，勉为其难接受他的回归。</p><p>一旦开始念旧，回忆就如同破了瓶的啤酒一泻如注。他又想起年幼的但丁居然会宽含他的怒火，垂头丧气另睡他处，而自己却也因为少了陪伴在夜里翻来覆去，第二天早上被迫接受同样精神不振的弟弟的嘲笑。<br/>
当天晚上但丁便钻回了被窝。</p><p>看看现在，但丁的手臂还缠在他的腰上。</p><p>“做我的情人吧？”但丁没头没尾地问。</p><p>维吉尔顿了一下：“现在不是吗？”</p><p>“有道理。”但丁闭上眼，朝维吉尔更靠近些，“你是想要明天去买玫瑰，还是说现在？”</p><p>“现在。”商店早就关门了。</p><p>好吧。他弟弟出乎意料地好说话。但丁坐起身，打了个响指，变出一支玫瑰。他得意地冲陷在枕头中央的维吉尔挑眉，把魔力汇成的玫瑰叼在嘴里，俯下身，送到哥哥唇齿之间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>